


Tenor Pitch

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Marriage, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Schizophrenia, True Love, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: *Marriage contract/True love/Fluffy fic* *Schizophrenic OC* Draco Malfoy's long time best friend and future fiancee has come home at last. While being treated in America at Illvermorny for schizophrenia, she has finally been deemed well enough to continue receiving treatment at St. Mungos and attend Hogwarts with Draco who is a sixth year.





	1. Chapter 1

Tenor Pitch Prologue and Chapter 1

Theme song for chapter is Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi

A/N: So, this is a plot bunny that came about because recently I was diagnosed with schizophrenia and I wanted to write an OC character story that was based off of someone being schizophrenic and using some of my own experiences in my writing. For starters, the OC has my first and middle name to symbolize how much this story means to me. It’s very personal and I hope you all like it. No flames please. -MoonlitShadow

 

Prologue

She stood stock still on the outside steps of Illvermorny, the American wizarding school watching as the rain clouds formed in the sky and the voices in her head intensified.

‘You’re going home. You should be happy.’ The voice told her as she nodded in agreement. 

“Yes. Yes, I am. Very happy.” She said with a note of exhaustion. 

Her long black coat whipped around her pale naked legs as she watched the rain begin to fall. Thunder clapped in the distance as a wry smile graced her lips.

‘He’ll be there. We promise he’ll be there for you.’ The voices told her reassuringly making her smile wider. She jumped slightly and turned as a hand landed lightly on her shoulder. “Are you ready my child? It will be a long journey. Surely you would like to rest.”

Her wizarding caregiver asked as she nodded tiredly in agreement. 

It had been ages since she had been back to her old home. Back to where she belonged. With one last look out into the rain, she followed her caregiver’s retreating figure back inside the school for the very last time. 

Begin Chapter 1

Narcissa paced nervously back and forth holding the letter between her small hands. 

“She’s coming home, Lucius. They’ve sent her back. Apparently, she will be well enough to attend alongside Draco and the others.”

 

She began as her husband nodded along with her words. It was raining outside the manor as his eyes met the thunderous clouds. 

 

“Yes, dear. She will return. Just as we hoped. This is good. Very good. I am pleased that our plans may continue just as we all have wished.” 

 

He said as Narcissa’s eyes fell back to the letter. 

 

“But Lucius, do you think such a child will be able to marry and carry on just like any other witch or wizard? Surely you know that it will be most difficult for her to adjust…”

 

Lucius shook his head and turned back to his wife. “She has our son, Cissa. She will be fine. He will always take care of her. Just as we planned. Just as they would’ve wished.” 

 

He said quietly as his voice dropped down to just above a whisper. Faces flashed in his mind. His dear friends. 

Their dear friends. The ones who had been lost only a year before.

 

“Her parents would be proud, Lu. She’s quite beautiful.” Narcissa murmured as she handed him an enchanted photo of a lovely pale faced girl with bright blue eyes and long blonde hair. The smile she wore was soft in a dreamy sort of way. 

“Ah, yes. Caroline. The one we have waited for. Dear Caroline, may you bring joy to us all.” Lucius said as he smiled down at the girl who looked so much like her mother and father. 

 

“Well, I suppose it’s time to let Draco in on our little secret.” Lucius said as Narcissa smiled happily in his direction. She was wary but knew that this was for the best.

Her son’s best friend was coming home and soon she would be much more than that. She was the light among the darkness and may very well save them all.


	2. Tenor Pitch Chapter 2

Tenor Pitch Chapter 2  
A/N: So, I know the first chapter wasn’t much but trust me it’s been a rough week after being diagnosed and I’m having trouble clearly putting into words what I want to say and having it sound at least a bit coherent. With that said, as a schizophrenic writer I just wanted to let you know I don’t know how many times I’ll update a week with this or any of my other stories cause uh…how do I put this. I’m not coherent all the time and need to take breaks. Bear with me though. The chapters will come. They’ll probably be crap. But eh, crap is better than nothing I suppose. Theme song for this chapter is Heart Attack by Demi Lovato. -MoonlitShadow 

The haunting melody filled the walls of the mansion as Draco softly touched each key on the grand piano. The thunder and lightening sounded outside as the massive storm raged in time with the tune of Moonlit Sonata.

 

He found it oddly comforting. The sounds of the keys and the thunder made him feel not so alone as he wondered to himself what she might be doing right now. 

 

Where she might be. What they had done to her. Who? Some might ask. Who brought him such peace in terrible times such as these? 

 

Caroline…Her name was on the tip of his tongue as the mournful melody continued to invade each space between the dark green walls. Where was she? Where was his light? How long had she been gone? It seemed like forever since he’d seen her.

 

Heard her. Touched her. Held her. A lone tear trickled down his pale cheeks as he played. 

 

It was then that he registered the sound of the door of the ballroom opening and the quiet footsteps of what he assumed was his mother, but was surprised that both his mother and father were soon standing by his side as he continued to play. 

 

Lucius closed his eyes and let the sound of the melody envelope every sense he had.

 

His son was a rather gifted musician although few knew it. Son of a death eater. Yes, this everyone knew. But soft hearted and often soft-spoken child, no. No one knew this except those they were close to. Draco finished playing the last note and let his fingers rest against the keys. 

 

“Father. Mother. I didn’t know you were still home.” Narcissa took a seat on the bench beside her son who scooted over just enough to let her rest beside him.

 

“Good evening, Draco. Your mother and I do love it when you play. It’s good to hear you playing again.” 

 

His father said softly as he ran a hand gently over his son’s long blonde locks in a loving gesture. Draco leaned his head towards his father’s touch and sighed sadly as his mother leaned her head down onto his shoulder.

 

“It’s been such a long time, Draco. Do you still often think of her?” His mother asked making his breath slow. It took a few moments, but he nodded. 

 

“Yes, mother. Always. I always think of her.” 

 

He said simply as both his mother and father nodded in understanding. 

 

 

The storm continued to rage outside as the three huddled close in the darkness of the grand ballroom with lightening streaks as the only source of light amongst them. 

 

“Well then, we have good news.” Lucius purred as he smiled softly out at the rain. 

 

Draco quirked an eyebrow at his father but refused to meet his eyes. 

 

“What news could you possibly bring me?”

 

He murmured making his mother tsk with disapproval at his sour tone.

 

“Caroline is coming home, Draco. She has been deemed well enough to return. We shall go to St. Mungo’s tomorrow evening at once to retrieve her and bring her home.” 

 

Lucius said making Draco’s eyes widen in surprise.

 

“What?! What are you talking about father? You told me that she would never return. That I would likely never see her again.”

 

He choked out as tears long due welled in his icy blue eyes. His mother moved to comfort him but was pushed lightly aside as he stood and made his way across the ballroom to the great double doors that looked out onto the large balcony. 

 

“I know this is all quite…sudden. And it is true that we were unsure of how she would take to treatment in America, but it seems as though she’s well enough to continue life here. We will resume our plan as we expected.”

 

Lucius said as he remained by his wife’s side as they studied their son in the dim light. Tears now freely fell onto the ballroom floor as Draco sobbed hard. Lowering his head he shook it before meeting his father’s eyes. 

 

“What if she doesn’t remember? What if she doesn’t know me anymore?”

 

Then ever so quietly he whispered, “What if she doesn’t love me anymore?”

 

His father regarded him carefully as his mother also burst into tears.

 

“She will always know you, Draco. Know of your touch. Your love. It was one of the few things that could break through the disease’s heavy walls. You must trust your ability to bring her back to you.” 

 

Draco’s breathing was ragged as tears continued to fall from his eyes. He abruptly turned away to face the door once more as his father looked down at his mother and shook his head. 

 

“We shall leave you to your thoughts. We leave at once tomorrow evening. Be ready. Because Draco, she will be ready for you.”

 

Lucius murmured as he escorted his wife out of the room leaving Draco feeling more alone than he had in years.


	3. Tenor Pitch Chapter 3

Tenor Pitch Chapter 3  
A/N: Surprised and happy that you all are enjoying this. Well, then let’s continue. Theme song for this chapter is Wolves by Selena Gomez. -MoonlitShadow

 

Malfoy Manor   
1 p.m.

The creaky door to the old bedroom almost wailed as the knob turned and they entered the dusty room. “Ugh. It feels like forever since I’ve been in here.”

 

Draco murmured as he batted away dust particles like flies. Narcissa nodded in understanding and went to immediately open the large cloth curtains hanging over the floor to ceiling windows. 

 

“Well, it has been a long time since Bellatrix has stayed with us. It’s been years I believe.” Narcissa mused as they both let out loud coughs from the dust that floated through the afternoon sunlight.

 

The storm that had raged the night before seemed to have cleared and the sun shone brightly from the outside and into the dusty room as if his beacon of light could sense that she was indeed coming home soon and would be in his arms at last. Draco smiled softly at the thought before surveying the rest of the room.

 

It was dark. All of it. That was for sure. And it wasn’t suitable for his princess. That was also for sure. 

“Well it will need to be redone of course. Bellatrix had her own…unique style it seems. But, it will not do for our girl.” 

Narcissa said as Draco rolled his eyes. Bellatrix’s style was black, black and yes more black. And dirt it seemed. And crazy people stuff. He wouldn’t be surprised if a few cursed items lay around somewhere in the dark corners.

 

“Best get to work, then.” He announced as he took out his wand and waved it so the blackened walls were clean of all dust and now shone brightly in a light lavender damask pattern. 

His mother got to work fixing the dark wood of the floorboards and the custom crown molding to a beautiful light and airy white. Draco eyed the windows and knew that they could be open with a simple lift mechanism and shook his head. No. That wouldn’t do.

 

“Might as well put a charm on these, yeah?”

 

He said quietly as his mother nodded in agreement. Locking the windows magically would keep any harm from befalling their beautiful new arrival. Narcissa filled the room with bright white and lavender colored furniture and Draco filled the walls of the room with books, books and more books. Because if it was one thing his lovely princess loved to do, it was read. Anything and everything.

 

He was quite excited to take her down to Diagon Alley and buy her loads of new things to read and enjoy. 

 

Narcissa studied the small sitting area off to the side of the room for a moment before waving her wand and summoning a light lavender colored chaise lounge out of thin air. Draco nodded in appreciation as he assessed it’s quality. 

 

“It’ll have a sort of sleeping/drowsy mood charm on it. We can direct her to lie here whenever she needs to calm down and a calming draught isn’t found right away.”

 

Narcissa explained making Draco smile fondly at the thought of his little princess fast asleep on it’s velvety fabric. 

 

“Now something will need to be done about the doors. The bathroom door should be fine. But do put the locking charm on the windows in the bathroom and make sure to put a silent notification charm on all the doors. We want to know when she is coming or going of course.

 

Now, dear did you remember to pick up that piece that your father had custom made at the shop earlier?” 

 

Narcissa said as Draco nodded along with her words while silently charming nearly everything.

 

“Yes. It’s lovely. I can’t wait to give it to her. I have a matching one that will be quite useful.” 

Narcissa nodded and smiled. 

 

“Yes, a mood tracking/locator charmed bracelet should do the trick while you two are apart when it comes to school and such. You’ll be able to tell her emotions as soon as she puts it on. And her location not to mention. It’ll be quite useful when she’s distressed for any reason. Madam Pomfrey will also have the master one so she will be able to locate both of you at any time if needed. And when it comes time for the engagement, we can have the same charms instilled in her engagement ring. That way, a happy marriage can ensue, don’t you think?” 

 

She said as he nodded in agreement.

 

“Yes, it will work. This is going to work. Do you think she’ll be happy here, mother?”

 

He asked as he looked back at her while momentarily taking a break from the charms. Narcissa nodded eagerly and smiled happily down at her young son. 

 

“Of course, dear. She’ll be happiest wherever you are. And we will do whatever necessary to keep her safe and happy at all times. Now, finish up here and let us take a late lunch before going with your father to collect her. I’ll floo the hospital and have them notify us when she arrives and when her last treatment is over for the evening.”

 

Draco nodded and continued to silently cast charms over everything that was necessary getting lost in thought about the girl who at that very moment was traveling straight to him. 

 

To her forever home. Right where she belonged.


	4. Tenor Pitch Chapter 4

Tenor Pitch Chapter 4  
A/N: Hi guys. As I’ve said I’ve been working on this plot bunny cause it’s been kicking around in my head since I was diagnosed with schizophrenia. I’ve been struggling with my own diagnosis lately so I haven’t updated in awhile. Like I said, the updates may be sporadic. But they’ll come. I always finish what I start even when feeling at my worst. Enjoy.

 

Caroline yawned softly as her blue eyes slowly blinked open. 

 

She was more drowsy than usual and finally realized that it was because of the journey she had just taken.

 

They had sedated her naturally.

 

Port keys never were her favorite. 

 

She listened carefully and noticed that the voices in her head were only mumbling quietly for the moment.

 

Hearing footsteps approaching, she slowly sat up in the bed that she now realized she was laying in and smoothed out her sweater and skirt. 

 

Her shoes she noticed were on the floor beside the bed and just like back in America, a storm was raging outside the windows.

 

She smiled softly knowing that soon she would be home and all her troubles would be forgotten.

 

 

“Good evening, Miss. I see you have awoken from your deep slumber. I have your evening medication ready and available at your earliest convenience. Your family will be due shortly to pick you up and take you home. Please remain in the room until they arrive.” 

 

She looked up to see that the wizarding healer held out a small vial of potion making her sigh heavily. 

She hated her night time routine. 

 

She took medical potions for her schizophrenia three times a day and it never got any easier.

 

Taking the potion in her small fingers she downed it in one fluid motion before giving the healer and a slightly anxious smile and handing the vial back to him.

 

He nodded at her with a reassuring smile before walking out the way he came. 

 

She heard the door magically latch behind him and wondered what hospital she was in this time.

 

Obviously, she was being hospitalized yet again. 

 

It felt like that was all they ever had her do these days.

 

Running a hand through her long brown hair, she sighed and closed her eyes to rest yet again. 

 

It was only a matter of time. Then, all would be well once and for all. 

 

 

Draco hurried through the doors of St. Mungo’s and headed straight to the ward that he knew by heart.

It wasn’t the first time that his Caroline had been admitted into the Ward for Unstable Magical Witches and Wizards. 

It was one of the many times though that he had a renewed sense of hope. 

But this time, this time he knew that it would last. 

Forever. 

He was finally allowed to take her home where she belonged. With him. With their family. 

 

His parents had readied the marriage contract late last night and he smiled nervously as he approached the counter where a woman healer sat waiting for his questions.

 

“Draco Malfoy here to pick up Caroline Rose Malfoy.” 

He said in a confident tone making the healer woman’s eyes scan over his figure before nodding and drawing up the paperwork. 

“Indeed. Miss Caroline has arrived just an hour ago and is to be given her potions before she leaves. Her head healer will be with you momentarily. Please take a seat, Mr. Malfoy.”

The woman said as Draco anxiously sat down in the waiting room. 

 

His parents weren’t far behind him and gave him a questioning look to which he nodded over at the healer woman who sat behind the counter. 

Narcissa shook her head and Lucius let out a huff of annoyance. 

 

They knew the drill. It happened every time. 

 

Medical potions had to be dispensed before the patients were released and it never was very fun waiting for them. 

 

Just as he was about to get up and pace the length of the room much like his father was doing, a head healer appeared from a door down the hallway and came to greet them.

 

“Ah, Mr. Malfoy senior and Malfoy junior. Mrs. Malfoy. It is good to see you again. Our dear patient is ready for you to take home. Please follow me.” 

 

Draco noticed that a look of recognition hinted in his mother and father’s expressions and took a closer look at the man.

 

It was then he knew. 

 

This was the healer that had taken care of his Caroline many, many times before.

 

 

The healer gave him a reassuring smile as they made their way down the long, darkened hallway. 

 

“I see that you have come of age, Mr. Draco Malfoy. I bet you are eager to complete your marriage contract as we have always foreseen.”

 

The healer said making Draco nod curtly as a feeling of uneasiness washed over him suddenly.

 

“Yes. We plan to complete the bonding rituals as soon as we arrive home at the manor.”

 

Draco said as the healer nodded in understanding.

 

“Miss Malfoy has come a long way and has had a long journey. Please see to it that she rests enough on a daily basis and gets enough to eat and drink. Her potions will need to be dispensed three times a day everyday at the same times. And do not forget that if anything happens, please bring her straight here.”

 

The healer said as he gave Draco and his parents a knowing look. 

 

Lucius shook his head and smiled reassuringly at them all as they stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall. 

 

“I’m sure there will be no need for such things, Healer. Our Caroline will do just fine once she is bonded to my son. And rest assured that we will see to it that she gets the utmost care and respect under our family’s careful guidance.”

 

 

The healer nodded once again and gestured to the door before waving his hand and magically unlocking it. 

 

It opened with a slow click making Draco nod in approval at the healer’s impressive wandless magic. 

 

He himself as a Malfoy could perform excellent wandless magic and was ready to use it anytime his love and his family needed. 

 

“She should be awake. Please approach her quietly. We don’t want to give her a scare.”

 

The healer said as Draco all but forgot they all were there.

 

 

Rushing into the room he stilled as his eyes met sleepy blue ones as blue as the ocean. 

 

Tears came to his eyes as his mother cried out with joy.

 

“Caroline! Dear girl! It’s been so long. Look how well you are. You’re just a vision, darling.”

 

Caroline slowly blinked and gave them all a breathtaking smile while nodding.

 

She made to get up and Draco rushed to her side, carefully taking her into his arms relishing the feeling of her small frame against his own larger one. 

 

“Finally. You’re home.”

 

He whispered as his tears fell into her long brown hair.

 

“It’s good to see you too, love.”

 

Caroline responded as he nodded and held her even tighter. 

 

“Shall we give them a moment then?” 

 

Lucius said from the doorway as he too found himself overwhelmed with emotion for the reunion between his son and his intended. 

 

Narcissa found it hard to walk away even just for a moment from the girl that her entire family adored, but managed to finally give them some much needed space as she softly closed the door behind them. 

 

 

“Caroline…”

 

Draco’s voice sounded weak as he felt her gasp at the feeling of his muscles clenching against her. 

 

Caroline began to murmur slightly, and her mumbling increased as the voices in her head grew louder. 

 

The excitement was a lot for her to handle and Draco stroked her hair and whispered in a calming voice. 

 

“There, there love. Everything is alright now. You’re safe. You’re home. And you’re bloody never going anywhere ever again.”

 

Caroline stilled in his arms momentarily and let out a sigh of relief as the voices calmed and her entire being felt safe once again. 

 

 

Draco smiled softly into her hair knowing that it was his magic and his influence that calmed her so well and that their family magic would quiet the voices and illness that plagued her so harshly. 

 

Draco pulled back as a look of realization spread onto his features. 

 

“Oh! I have something for you. Something before we return home, love. It’s a gift. From my family and me. We’re so happy you’re home at last. May this be the start of many more happy years together in our beloved union.”

 

He murmured as he reached inside his cloak and pulled out two small boxes. 

 

 

Handing one to her, he gestured for her to open it as he sat next to her on the bed. 

 

Caroline felt her heart race in her chest and excitement poured through her veins at the thoughtfulness of her loves gift. 

 

“Draco…You didn’t have to…”

 

She whispered quietly. 

 

Her voice was shaky and weak still with sleep but she let out a large gasp of air when she opened the velvety box and saw that on a black velvet cushion lay the most beautiful jeweled bracelet. 

 

It had black sapphires inlaid in the ornate silver design and snakes that were magically charmed to move around her wrist in a tight ever binding circle. 

 

“Oh Draco…” 

 

She murmured as he too pulled out of his own box a matching bracelet to her own.

 

He smirked and gently secured his own on his wrist before helping her secure hers.

 

“It’s charmed. I’m sure you can feel it. It’s to help me keep track of you and I can feel your feelings more directly this way instead of guessing. It’ll help us when we’re at school. The healer witch there will have a master bracelet so that if you ever get into trouble or need help, we’ll always be able to find you.” 

 

She looked in awe down at the snakes that slithered around her wrist before looking up into his bright blue eyes and smiling happily. 

 

“Thank you, Draco. It’s the best. I couldn’t imagine a more perfect gift.”

 

She said as her voice took on a dreamy tone letting him know that she was fading slightly with her awareness. 

 

His smile faltered slightly but he quickly fixed his face to reflect calmness as he gently placed a kiss on her cheek and was thankful that his parents seemed to anticipate his need for assistance as they reentered the room.

 

Caroline blinked several times as Draco held her firmly in his arms.

 

“It seems that our Caroline needs a great deal of rest. Let us return to the manor at once. I would like to see that she gets to bed properly and has a restful night’s sleep before we confirm the bond and contract.” 

 

He said trying to keep his voice even.

 

His father immediately read the distress in his voice as he nodded quickly and pulled a port key out of his own robes pocket. 

 

“Indeed. Caroline, love. It’s time. Let us return home where you belong.” 

 

He said as he reached out and took Narcissa’s hand and then placed a hand firmly on Draco’s shoulder.

 

Draco held tightly to Caroline as they spun into oblivion, the port key finally taking them off to where the beginning of their forever would start.


	5. Tenor Pitch Chapter 5

Tenor Pitch Chapter 5  
A/N: Was feeling well enough to post a second chapter tonight. It might not happen that often though so I would say don’t get used to it. But tonight, enjoy.   
Theme song for this Chapter is Angels Fall by Breaking Benjamin

 

Caroline felt her stomach heave and managed to barely hold the nausea in until they landed in the gardens.

 

Draco released her from his arms just as she released her stomach contents into a bush. 

 

Narcissa rushed over to her and stroked her hair as Lucius went to unlock the doors of the manor.

 

Draco’s heart pounded with worry knowing that port keys always had a bad effect on her. 

 

She wasn’t used to traveling much and it concerned him how sick she was.

 

 

“Draco, dear. Please go bring a blanket from the inside and wrap her in it. She must be awfully freezing. It’s a chilly night out tonight.” 

 

Narcissa murmured as she took the frail girl into her arms. 

 

Draco held her gaze for moment before nodding and turning on his heel knowing that his mother was right. 

 

She must be cold.

 

The wind was blowing tonight, and his blonde hair blew back over his pale skin as he entered the dimly lit manor foyer.

 

Lucius appeared from the darkness already anticipating his son’s need. 

 

“Here, Draco. Wrap her tightly and bring her upstairs for a bath. She needs warmth and then it’s straight to bed, understood?” 

 

He said carefully as Draco nodded and smile grateful that his father knew exactly what to do for his soon to be young bride.

 

 

He rushed back onto the garden’s patio where his mother had helped Caroline sit on one of the ornate lawn chairs. 

 

“Darling, here you go. Let me help you inside. I’m sure you’re feeling awfully like death right now.”

 

He said as he gave her a concerned smile. 

 

Caroline nodded slightly and he watched as her eyes fluttered with pure exhaustion. 

 

Narcissa grimaced at the stains of vomit that was now on the front of her sweater but paid it no mind once Draco lifted her future daughter in law into his arms gently and carried towards the house.

 

“Bath and then bed, Draco. Nothing more, nothing less.” 

 

Narcissa said echoing his father’s sentiments making him nod in understanding.

 

Hurrying through the dark hallways of the manor he made his way upstairs to the private wing that he would now share with his soon to be bride. 

 

Kicking the door open gently, he made his way into her new bedroom and bathroom and gently laid her onto her bed before starting up the bath water in the vintage clawfoot tub.

 

Caroline’s eyes continued to flutter as she looked around the new room. 

 

“It’s beautiful…”

 

She murmured not loud enough for him to hear. 

 

“Try to stay awake for a few more minutes, love. I’m going to make sure you have your bath before bed.” 

 

She heard Draco’s voice say in the distance of her consciousness making her smile softly.

 

He always knew exactly how to treat her in any situation. He always made it better.

 

For now the voices left her alone and she enjoyed every minute thoroughly as she snuggled into her plush new bedding and waited for her bath to be ready. 

 

Draco threw his cloak off and rolled up his sleeves before gently carrying her into the bathroom and stripping her down, readying her for her nightly bath. 

 

 

Caroline hummed in appreciation as the warm water hit her pale skin. 

 

She felt renewed and almost energized even as tired as she was. 

 

She helped weakly as Draco bathed her and then let her soak quietly as the wind blew hard outside.

 

 

Leaning back on his heels, Draco surveyed his bride to be’s frail body.

 

Her small breasts, her lithe figure. The smattering of brown curls that covered her wet sex. 

 

His mother was right. She was a vision. Is a vision. She always would be. And she was his. 

 

He longed to touch her. But he knew she was exhausted and needed rest before they got much further. 

 

He let out a huff of breath before reaching down into the tub and gently helped lift her out of the bath and into a plush towel.

 

Kneeling down in front of her, he helped her dry her small frame before gently carrying her back to the bed and laying her between its silky sheets.

 

“There. That’s better. You should be able to sleep well now.”

 

He said as he bent down and kissed her forehead softly making her smile sleepily up at him. 

 

“Thank you, love.” 

 

She murmured as her eyes once again fluttered and then finally closed for the night. 

 

 

Draco watched her chest rise and fall under the covers for a few moments until he was satisfied that she had finally been put to rest. 

 

Making his way quietly out of the room, he headed into his joining bedroom suite and stripped himself of his own clothes before heading into the bathroom for a much needed shower.

 

He could feel the sweat clinging to his skin as he stepped into the steamy hot water.

 

He sighed. Everything was as it needed to be at last. 

 

Looking down at his wrist, he smiled softly at the bracelet that was still fastened tightly. 

 

The time had come for him to rest himself for the night and then once morning came, he would once and for all make her his bride.


	6. Tenor Pitch Chapter 6

Tenor Pitch Chapter 6  
Theme song: Second Chance-Shinedown

 

Caroline’s eyes blinked open slowly as she smiled and watched the sun come in from her windows in her new room at the manor.

It was a lovely sight to see now that the storms from the other day seemed to be over. 

Rolling around in her new comforter was the most luxurious feeling in the world she thought.

 

Turning over so she faced her new night stand she smiled softly when she saw that either Draco or Narcissa had laid out a robe, towels and her morning potion. 

After making sure she took her potion, she rolled out of bed sleepily grabbing at the towels and wrapping the robe tightly around her lithe frame. 

Making her way towards the bathroom she stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed the large bookshelves filled with every type of book she could imagine on the other side of the room. 

 

Letting out a happy squeal, she ran to them feeling like she was finally home after a long, long time. 

And that was where Draco found her that morning. Lounging in front of the bookshelves, books stacked up beside her and a book in her hands as she relaxed the morning away.

It made his heart warm at the sight of her happy, relaxed smile.

 

“Good morning, love. I see you’ve found your other present. Any good books you’ve found so far?” He asked as she looked up just a bit startled, but her lips upturned in a smirk as she nodded and held up the book that was in her hands. 

“Oh yes. Everything is to my liking, I assure you. Thank you so much for making this feel like home, Draco. I couldn’t have done this without you.” She said as a sincere look of fondness crossed her delicate features. 

Draco nodded and sat down beside her, running a hand through her now messy brown hair. 

“You know I do it because I adore you, love. Speaking of which, why don’t you get your morning bath and meet me downstairs? I believe you have company that is eager to see you.” He said as she gave him a curious look but nodded in agreement before reluctantly closing her book and rising from the floor. 

 

Helping her to her feet, he smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead reassuringly. 

“No worries, love. I’m sure you’ll be very happy to see them as much as they are to see you. There’s no need to be nervous.” Caroline smiled a bit wider and gave him a gentle hug around his middle, relishing in his smell and the feeling of his body against her own.

“Thank you. For giving me a second chance.” She whispered quietly making tears almost spring from his eyes.

 

His blue eyes looked down at the perfect girl in his arms and thanked the higher powers that be that he was going to marry her sooner rather than later.

The idea of not having her in his arms forever made his heart and stomach clench in a most unpleasant manner. Instead of answering her, he took her chin lightly in the palm of his hand and lifted her face to his own, placing the softest, most delicious kiss on her lips making her body tingle with a familiarity that she hadn’t known in years. 

 

All too soon, he pulled away and made his way out of the room leaving her feeling needy and hot.

“A cold bath it is then.” She murmured as she threw her robe to the side and ended up taking the coldest bath she thought she had ever taken. 

After her bath, she relished in the feeling of dressing herself in the latest fashions from her large walk in closet and made her way downstairs to greet whoever her new visitors were. 

She was caught off guard when a flash of black hair and a tall, thin frame hit her so hard that she almost landed on the floor at the bottom of the steps. 

“Oooph!” She cried as two very familiar voices came from around her in a tight embrace.

 

“Carrie! You’re home! Oh, Merlin I thought we’d never see you again. When Drake told us that you were coming home, I made sure to make private appointments with all the latest boutiques in Diagon Alley and also made sure that the bookstore would be cleared out for a private tour later. I can’t bloody wait to show you all the greatest shopping spots and new cafes. Oh, my we’re going to spend so much fucking money, it’ll be grand.” Pansy’s voice shouted as Caroline giggled and hugged her best friend tightly, never wanting to let go. 

“Great to see you too, Pans.” She murmured into the girl’s shoulder as Theodore came around behind them and lifted them both off the floor, leaving them in a smattering of giggles.

“Oy, Carrie. It’s been forever. Let’s hang out sometime soon, yeah?” He said in his most Theodore way making her heart leap in her chest.

“Nice to see you too, Teddy.” She said as she gave the boy a hug so huge that she thought she’d squish him. 

 

“Well, now that we’re all well acquainted again, do you two mind if I borrow our dear Carrie for a few moments? My parents and I have some business that we’d like to attend to.” Draco said as he gave them both a knowing look. 

Theo and Pansy nodded and headed into the living room but not before Pansy sent her a saucy wink knowing that she’d hear all about it later.

 

Caroline rolled her eyes and followed Draco into his father’s office where both his mother and father were waiting at his desk with a large piece of glowing parchment in between them. 

“Ah, Caroline love. It’s so good to see you. How are you finding the manor so far? I assume it’s to your liking?” Narcissa said as she smiled happily down at them both. 

Caroline nodded and gave the woman a hug so tight that she thought Narcissa would break in half.

Narcissa giggled like a small girl as her husband stepped forth and embraced them both. 

“Good to see you feeling well, my dear. It’s been so long.” He said as he gave the young girl a look of pride.

 

“It’s good to see you too, both of you.” Caroline murmured as she held them both dearly.

Draco cleared his throat and nodded to the piece of parchment, eager to complete the process. 

“Shall we sign it now or later?” He said as both his parents pulled back and nodded in agreement. 

“Now would be best.” Narcissa said as she looked between them both. 

“Caroline, as you know, our family and yours have been in a contract agreement since both you and Draco’s births that you were to be wed as soon as you came of age. Do you agree to this union and agree to bear the sons and daughters of our family and yours legacies?” She asked as Caroline looked to Draco who looked anxious as ever.

Taking his hand in her own, she raised it to her lips and gave it a soft kiss making him blush and smile happily.

“Of course. I agree. I vow to stand by your side throughout time.” Draco melted at her words and felt every bit of them in his soul. 

“Draco, do you agree to protect and love Caroline throughout the remaining time of the contract and ever after?” Lucius asked as Draco nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yes. Merlin…Yes.” He said as he looked down at the face of his soon to be young bride. 

 

Both signed the parchment as Narcissa took out a small green box much like the one that their bracelets had come in. 

She handed it to Draco who dropped to one knee and took Caroline’s hand in his own. 

“Caroline Rose, I knew from the moment I met you that you were the only girl who was fit to be my bride, my best friend and the mother of our future children. I promise to protect you and love you to the best of my abilities. From now to the end of time. Will you do me the greatest honor of marrying me, darling?” He asked as Caroline’s eyes welled with tears and she nodded as he slid a beautiful black diamond engagement ring on her finger. 

It felt like the ring molded to her finger as it glowed and embraced her as its own.

“Yes. Yes, I will marry you, Draco.” She whispered as tears trailed down both their cheeks. 

 

“And so, it shall be.” Lucius said as the marriage contract was finalized with their family’s magic. 

“This summer, you two will be wed before you start your final year at Hogwarts. Cissa and I both look forward to your impending union.”

Just as Draco was about to take Caroline into his arms, the door to the office banged open and Theo and Pansy rushed both of them.

“Oh, my Merlin! You’re bloody getting married!”

And so as it was said, they were engaged and their countdown to their forever had started with the happiest of times.


End file.
